Baron Mordo
B'aron Mordo' is a noted enemy of Marvel superhero Doctor Strange'.' The chief acolyte of Dormammu, Baron Mordo is a secondary player in the first Disney Vs Marvel Villains War. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Serving Dormammu After Venom loses his symbiote, Dormammu orders Mordo to reunite Venom. Mordo does so, adding Venom to the alliance's number. However, Hades and Doubt attack and defeat Dormammu and Venom, sending them through a swirling portal to an unknown fate. Mordo escapes with his life. Allying with Ultron Later on, Ultron proposes an alliance with Mordo to defeat Xanatos, an offer that Mordo accepts. The duo invade Xanatos' abode. To combat this threat, Xanatos sends out his Thailog soldiers; however, Mordo quickly incapacitates them. Xanatos' wife and son, Fox and Alexander, both attempt to fight them off, along with Xanatos himself joining the fray. Mordo kills Alexander, much to the fury of Alexander's mother, Fox, who attempts to subdue Mordo with a beam of energy that stalled him. However, with assistance from Ultron, Mordo breaks free. The previous attack from Fox drains her life force, leaving Xanatos to fend for himself. Mordo and Ultron combine their powers to defeat Xanatos before he even has time to grieve for his family. Soon after the victory, Doctor Doom recruits Ultron and Mordo for Loki's faction. The Final Battle During the final battle, Loki leads Enchantress, Executioner, Mordo, and the newly upgraded Ultron into the battle field. Mordo is shaken up quite a bit by Pete's attacks, however, he manages to endure them. When Narissa enters the battle, he is noticeably worried when Narissa takes the form of a massive worm beast. Narissa puts up a good fight against Mordo; however, Mordo uses his magic to ultimatley destroy her. However, Mordo cannot celebrate for long, as Maleficent, angry over Narissa's death, fires an attack at Mordo that sends him flying against a wall, knocking him unconscious. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Return to the War When Mordo woke up from his bout of unconsciousness, the final battle had been long over and Maleficent and Chernabog were both defeated. Mordo immediately sensed the possibility of a second war on the horizon, and started to train himself physically for when the war would arrive. The result was that he gained a new appearance and costume. Immediately afterwards, Dormammu, having freed himself from the Dark Dimension, rerecruited Mordo into a new alliance of villains dedicated towards a mysterious goal. Mordo was later assigned by Dormmamu to go with the unmasked Mysterio to Queen Grimhilde's abandoned castle. There, he and Mysterio were supposed to keep watch over the castle as a sort of base of operations for the organization. Mordo, along with Quentin Beck and the Magic Mirror, soon discovered the prescence of Maleficent's memory replica and Avalance within the castle's dungeon, deciding to wait and see what happens. Later on, Dormammu ordered Mordo to separate Cletus Kassidy from the Carnage symbiote, who had already become a member of Dormammu's faction, and then send the symbiote to possess an escaped clone of Spider-Man, originally created by Norman Osborn to fill out the ranks of the Dark Avengers, in order to gain control over the Kingpin operations of New York. Generating a gambit... The End of Mordo Category:Marvel Villains Category:Loki's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Dormammu's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Major Players Category:Vs Shan Yu Category:Sorcerer Category:Victims of Maleficent Category:Vs Archmage Category:"Superheroes Vs Supervillains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Warlock Category:Tony Jay Category:Deceased Characters Category:Vs Pete Category:DC Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Vs Queen Narissa